


The Signal, The Notice Given

by cand86



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cand86/pseuds/cand86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both talking about betrayal, but different kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signal, The Notice Given

His finger felt naked without the ring. He spun it across the desk and watched it twirl a crooked path before finally losing the last of its wobbling momentum and falling onto its side. It might as well have been a metaphor for his weakening resolve.

Gregson was no stranger to the urge to stray, but an opportunity had also never laid itself bare before him in quite this way. He might lust- he was a hot-blooded man- but the interest was usually passing and one-sided. It was only that this time, the desire was reciprocal. What he had first dismissed as his own imaginings were becoming increasingly impossible to ignore: D’Amico wanted him. Her eyes had caught his in too many meaningful glances, always slightly conflicted and guilty but seeking nonetheless.

It was too much time together, he reasoned. Too many long nights trying to pin down that slippery scumbag Crewes; as the options dwindled, their hours together stretched correspondingly. Too little time at home, by the same token. It was a powder keg: missing dinners, snapping at his wife’s questions in frustration, feeling defensive against an accusation that existed only in his conscience. The final spark, he was sure, would be seeing that question in Terry’s eyes the next time they were alone. Just like any criminal, he had motive, and opportunity. Gregson wasn’t sure if he had the means, but taking off his wedding ring couldn’t bode well.

D’Amico had a boyfriend, and perversely, the thought gave him comfort. It ought to have made him sick- to potentially destroy not one relationship, but two- yet it only bolstered him. If she could consider infidelity, then he wasn’t so alone. Perhaps they could be two ships passing in the night before returning to their respective harbors. Just two partners blowing off steam from the home invasion murder case with the mounting pressure to close hanging over their heads.

Another spin of the band and this time it shot across the desk, looping on its axis with just a bit too much force. Gregson lunged after it a second too late, only to head-butt the passing individual who had bent over to catch the errant jewelry skating over the edge.

“You better be careful with that thing, Detective.” The young officer- Abreu, if he remembered correctly- grinned when he righted, rubbing his forehead. “She’ll give you hell for weeks if you lose it. Of course,” He dropped the ring back into Gregson’s palm. “when _she_ drops _hers_ down the disposal, then it’s an accident and how dare you make her feel bad for it.”

Gregson tried to muster a smile, an effort that faltered when D’Amico strode into view. “Crewes is in Interrogation #4. Come on.”

He followed her down the hallway, trying and failing to ignore the sway of her hips in front of him. His ring was still in his palm, and he was about to slip it back onto his finger when she passed the door and lead them into the observation area instead. Could this be it? Heart suddenly pounding, he shoved his fist into his pocket.

Terry turned to him in the dark quiet and there they were, her brown eyes as open and vulnerable as he’d ever seen them. “Do you think doing the wrong thing can ever be right, Tommy?” She whispered.

In his pocket, Gregson’s hand opened and he let the ring tumble from his grasp. It felt heavier than it had any right to. He swallowed once before speaking. “Yes.”

She nodded shakily. “Okay. I’m-“

From the other end of the two-sided mirror, Crewes’ voice startled them both, interrupting her with an angry yell. “Either charge me or let me the hell out of here!”

D’Amico held his gaze for a second more, and then swept past him before he could think to ask her to finish her sentence. “Right. Let’s go nail this asshole.”

***********

Later- the next time they were alone together- he had made his move, leaned in for the expected kiss that she had unexpectedly rebuffed. Oddly enough, whatever confusion he had felt at her rejection had only melted into relief, a relief that only doubled with their lucky break in the case.

And just like that, everything was right in Gregson’s world again- his ring safe on his finger, and the criminal behind bars.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: On re-watching "One Way To Get Off", I couldn't help but think that Gregson's refusal to revisit his old case seemed strange and uncharacteristic, so here is an imaginary explanation as to why he'd be so reluctant to remember that case or see his old partner again.
> 
> The title comes from Katherine Anne Porter: "Physical infidelity is the signal, the notice given, that all fidelities are undermined."


End file.
